Blackout
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: The museum is plunged into darkness. Jed and Octy are left alone, out of harms way. Jedediah/Octavius. Day 15 of my 365 day writing challenge.


**A/N: There is some Latin in this, but the only Latin I know is "Carpe Diem" and "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus", so I have used a translator, so I apologise to anyone who does know Latin if there are any mistakes. There is a translation at the bottom, so you know exactly what it's supposed to say!**

The entire museum was submerged into darkness.

Some of the exhibits went mental, the ones who were not extremely understanding of the modern world; the neanderthals were a prime example.

Some of the exhibits had gathered in, and therefore had the safety of, Larry's office. Teddy, Sacagawea, Ahkmenrah, Jedediah and Octavius were all gathered in the room, a half dozen lit candles illuminated the small room.

They were discussing the issue of the lights, when Larry burst into the room, leaning heavily on the door, trying to catch his breath.

"Lawrence!" Teddy greeted, pulling out a chair for the night guard to rest on.

"It's chaos out there." Larry informed them, collapsing in the seat, throwing a grateful smile at the former president.

"Would you like some help in calming everyone down?" the young Pharaoh asked, already starting to stand.

The others all stood too, knowing that the night guard could use all the help he could get.

"How can we help Gigantor?" Jedediah asked, walking to the edge of the table he and Octavius were standing upon.

"I'm glad you guys are all willing to help, but Jed and Octavius, it's way too dangerous for you guys to be walking around out there. No one will be able to see you, and I don't want you guys getting stepped on."

"What about the others?" Octavius asked, worried about his fellow Romans. They weren't as well informed as he was, and hoped that they had all decided to stay in the diorama. He felt the same worry for Jedediah's fellow Americans. He knew that the Mayans were being locked up overnight; they had attacked Larry the night before, and the night guard had never been on the best terms with the inhabitants of the third diorama.

"Yeah, are the rest of the miniatures safe?" Jedediah asked, his concerns the same as the Roman's.

"Don't worry, I was in the Hall of Miniatures when the lights went out, and everyone except you two were in their dioramas. I locked them in, just incase though."

"We had better get out there." Sacagawea told them, heading towards the door.

Everyone but Jedediah and Octavius exited the room - Larry somewhat reluctantly - so that they could calm down the other museum inhabitants.

The pair that were left sat down on the edge of the table, legs dangling over the side.

"I wonder why the lights went out." Octavius mused, looking at the blond seated next to him.

The cowboy looked towards him, and Octavius could see a multitude of different shades of blue within him eyes.

Jedediah had a mischievous smile etched across his face.

"I may have taken the car for a quick trip to the breaker room…"

Octavius couldn't be mad at the younger man, and burst out laughing.

"Oh Jupiter! Why on Earth did you do such a thing?" the Roman was still trying to control his laughter.

Jedediah was laughing along with his friend, and placed his hand over the general's one that was resting between them. Octavius looked at the American curiously, but turned his hand over to hold it properly.

"'Cause I knew telling you would make you smile." Jedediah blushed, and kicked at air.

_"EGO reperio ut incredibilis adorable quod is planto mihi diligo vos vel magis. EGO didn't vel reputo ut eram possible."_ Octavius also blushed, but a broad smile stretched across his face.

"I ain't adorable!" the westerner cried. "But I love you too."

Octavius was surprised by the blond's ability to understand Latin, and was rendered speechless.

Jedediah rolled his eyes, and gave the Roman a small kiss, over and over until he came out of his shock enough to reciprocate.

—

Translation: _"I find that unbelievably adorable and it makes me love you even more. I didn't even think that was possible." _


End file.
